MiddleEarth High
by gurl of gondor
Summary: What happens when a young version of the Fellowship drops in unexpectedly to some teenagers' highschool? What happens when Saruman tells them their getting a new principal? What is the importance of their HS rings? Adventure and Hijinks await!
1. MiddleEarth High

Discaimer: No, sadly, I must say that I do not own the characters/places of Lord of the Rings. That all belongs to J. R. R. Tolkein & Co!

**Chapter 1 **

**Middle-earth High**

Deep in the land of Middle-earth, in the kingdom of Gondor, sat two brothers, sons of the Steward, Denethor. They were only seventeen, therefore never wanting to sit still, always lusting for the thrill of a mighty battle. Boromir, the eldest, glanced at his brother who was sitting opposite him at the stone table.

"Faramir," he began, "what do you want to do?"

His brother looked thoughtful.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Chase orcs?"

"Did that last week."

"Throw old wineskins down from Ethelion on the old women in the street?"

"Did that yesterday."

There was a steady silence as they both thought.

"I'm out of ideas." Boromir said aloud, slumping back into his chair.

"Me too." said Faramir.

Miles away in the kingdom of Mirkwood sat an equally bored young elf. He was only a few thousand years old, barely a teenager, and found that he was almost never taken seriously by anyone, especially his mother.

"Mother," he asked. "Figwit and the others are going to Lothlorien."

"I know, dear."

"Well, I suppose that since I am the prince I should be allowed to go as well. I could help!"

His mother smiled.

"Help me plant these junipers, will you, Legolas?"

The elf constrained a scream, stomping back up the stairs of his tree. When would anyone treat him like an adult?

It seems all over the land there were those with too much time on their hands, for in Rivendell, also, sat two young lovers, equally tired of the world.

'_I am so **bored**.'_ Aragorn thought miserably as he hung upside-down on a tree limb. _"When is Elrond ever going to let me do something important? It's getting to the point where assigning me chores would be a godsend.'_

"Don't speak so loud." a silken voice whispered, almost knocking the young teen from the tree. Behind him stood Lady Arwen, an elf he'd had a crush on ever since he'd practically learned to walk. He slowly got down from the tree, forcing himself to take another breath.

"Forgive me, Lady Arwen. I did not know you were listening."

'_Wait,'_ he thought. _'I wasn't talking . . .'_

A look of shy indignance flashed across his face.

"I did not know you were reading my mind, at the time. You must forgive my lack of judgement."

The elf, though far older then Aragorn, found the young man somewhat alluring. She could never love a human, of course, but . . .

She found it extremely entertaining to see what she could find about herself from his thoughts. Too bad he'd caught on already; she was only getting started.

Aragorn, meanwhile, was trying to think of something else to say. He hoped he had not offended her; he was only being sarcastic.

'_Oh, well,'_ he thought. _'I suppose even an embarrassing conversation with Arwen could be more interesting then sitting upside-down all day.'_

Arwen smiled.

Slowly, as slow as the light of dawn stretches forth its hand to smite the clouds of night, ever so stealthily did this creep, a soft, quiet glow that encompassed the world of the young teens. Suddenly, before anything could be done, if there was something that could have stopped it at all, the young adults and many others, not yet met, were sucked out of existence. In another world, another millennium, there sat a group of friends around a short metal table. They were in a school, and it was barely morning as they sat, contemplating what their day of education would hold. It was here that the others, those of Middle-earth, were brought.


	2. School and Dwarven Concussions

Chapter Two

School and Dwarven Concussions

Jamie leaned back in her seat, her head dangling behind her, her eyes closed. She was so tired; why did school have to start so early? Why couldn't it start at nine o'clock, at least, so she could possibly sleep until seven at home? She felt something flick her between the eyes. She knew who it had to be.

"Stop flicking me, Vikki."

Nearby, just behind Jamie, in fact, stood a small girl with long brown hair and a fiery disposition. She giggled, holding something.

"I didn't flick you."

Jamie's brown eyes flashed open. She turned around in her seat at the table, gathering her unruly hair into a mob that was somewhat orderly.

"Yes, it was; I know it was you."

The others at the table nodded in agreement. Vikki shook her head, still smiling.

"Take that back or I'll never let you see these pictures I printed out."

Michael, another person sitting at the table across from them, rolled his eyes.

"No one wants to see anymore pictures of that stupid elf, Vik."

The girl glared.

"I happen to think Legolas is very handsome, but that's beside the point."

Jamie just looked at her friend.

"Then it _is_ Legolas pictures?"

The demonic smile on the girl's impish face only grew.

"Nope."

There was a pause as Jamie wondered what in the world her friend was implying. She watched curiously as the girl flipped the stack of papers in her hand around to reveal a multitude of Boromir pictures. The girl squeaked as she snatched them away.

Vikki laughed.

"I knew that's what you'd say."

Mike rolled his eyes again.

"What, Jamie? After all this time you're finally interested in the opposite gender and its for a guy who doesn't even exist?"

The girl took time out of her diligent shuffle to glare.

"Never mind, I have to remember who I'm talking to: the wonder twins: completely obsessed with Tolkein."

The two merely laughed. Vikki continued to point out others of significant interest throughout the pile. Not one contained a picture of Legolas, of course, considering she had already taken those out to keep for herself.

Another boy, Nickolas, merely shook his head.

"What? You fall for the human? Come on, you know the dwarves are better."

It was now the girls' turn to look heavenward.

"Yeah." Jamie replied vaguely.

"Sure, Nick, whatever you say." Vikki added.

"Hey, Nicky," Mat interrupted. "I think they need a hug."

The boy stretched out his arms; the girls moved over.

"Oh, come on. You know you want a hug. Come on; hug-hug."

"Why don't you go give one to your dwarf buddies, hm? I'm sure they're missing you right now." Jamie threw back, sarcastically. Nick twisted his face around.

"Hey, you never know! One day dwarves might come back to rule the earth! And when that day falls down on you I hope you are all ready for it." He was smiling. He probably would have continued, too, if something small, hairy, and heavily armored had not dropped out of nowhere and landed on his head.

"Gerroff me!" he cried, shoving the something away. The others watched in curiosity as Nick stopped moving to stare at the something in shock. Standing up and creeping around the table, the others were soon similarly at a loss.

There, only about four feet off the ground stood what appeared to be a young dwarf. His read hair had only grown a foot from his face and his brown eyes flashed maliciously.

"Who are you?" he thundered, picking up a hand ax and waving it in their faces. "Answer, before I cut out your tongues and you're unable to!"

"It's a . . ." Nick stuttered.

"Oh my gawd. . . ." Vikki mumbled.

"No way." Mike stared.

"It's a dwarf!" Jamie whispered to herself in amazement. Unfortunately for her, the creature had pretty good hearing.

"Yes! Gimli, son of Gloin and one of the royal line of Durin, at that, so if you four wizards don't send me home right this minute I promise on the beards of my ancestors that you will not live to regret it!"

Still waving his ax around, Gimli made a lunge for the table, standing atop in all his dwarven fury.

"Nick," Michael began, bewildered. "That's Gimli."

At this the other boy was shaken out of his stupor.

"Really, Mike? I couldn't tell from his introduction."

Suddenly the bell rang for homeroom.

"What'll we do with him?" Jamie asked, distraught.

"Show him to Mr. Murphy." Vikki and Mike said together.

"No, no; not yet at least." Nick spoke thoughtfully, scratching his chin. Just as he spoke, another friend, Roland, walked over. Everyone held their breath at what he would say concerning the small little man.

"So who's the short hairy dude?"

Gimli's eyes gleamed.

"At last! One of the wizards has taken up the courage to insult me! For BALIN!"

With that the dwarf jumped off the table in Roland's general direction. The boy's eyes went wide as he ran around the table, eventually hiding behind Jamie while Nick and Mike captured the midget to calm him down. Vikki was no help at all, considering that as soon as she was out from harms way, the girl sat down and laughed.

"Who the heck is that?!" Roland cried, stepping out into the open.

"Gimli." the others all said at once. The boy looked to each of them in turn, to the dwarf, and back to them.

"You gotta be kidding me."

The dwarf continued to struggle, eventually biting Michael on the hand.

"OW!" the boy rubbed his injury. "I'm gonna have rabies!"

Gimli drew another ax, one the others had failed to take away, from his belt.

"All right, you wizards-"

"Hold on, Gimli!" Jamie stepped in. The girl was getting tired of the dwarf's antics. At this moment she was particularly worried about Mike's hand, since his girlfriend was not there that day and she knew that somehow the girl would pin all this on her.

"Gimli, we are _not wizards_. We are humans. Please calm yourself!" she stuck out her hand as she cautiously walked forwards.

"Give me the ax, Gimli."

"No!"

"Come on, Gimli, give me the ax."

"I don't trust you!"

The rest of the group held its breath as she inched forward. Vikki was about to yell something inappropriate when the girl suddenly had the ax in one had and the dwarf's wrist in the other. Before Gimli could wrench himself free, she sat him down on the table and looked him in the eye.

"We are not going to hurt you, ok? We're your friends."

"Hey, maybe you should do as Amy says." Vikki smirked, interrupting. "You'd make a great psychiatrist."

The girl glared.

"Jamie's right, ya know, Gimli." Mike ignored Vikki's comment. "We were good friend with your uncle Oin, a long time ago."

The dwarf's eyes shown.

"You knew Uncle Oin? You must be friends! Ah ha ha ha!" With that he grabbed the thing nearest to him and hugged hard. Unfortunately the nearest thing was Jamie's neck. Not wanting to offend the little man but definitely finding the need to breathe, the girl eased his arms off her.

"Uh, as much as I love this touching family reunion," Rols interjected, "we have eight minutes to get unpacked and to homeroom."

The group all looked around at each other. After turning to everyone in turn, all eyes soon rested on Jamie. Vikki was grinning evilly.

"What?!" the girl cried.

"Hey, he's your little friend." Vikki responded.

Her counterpart thought feverishly.

Two minutes later Gimli was sitting in an unused girl's bathroom on the second floor with a bag of pretzels, four bottles of coke from the machines, and a small box of oreos.

"Now stay here until we come get you, ok?" Nick told the dwarf. Gimli merely nodded and burped.

Getting to their classrooms on time, school went without incident . . . until, that is, lunchtime.


	3. Mr Murphy and a gaggle of students

Crow: Thank you so much! You made my day!!! Enjoy, cuz this one's dedicated to my first reviewer!! YAY!!! .

Chapter Three

Mr. Murphy and a gaggle of students

Getting to their classrooms on time, school went without incident until, that is, lunchtime.

Roland and his friend Andy were sitting down at one of the tables in the lunchroom when the girls walked in, having met each other outside after changing books. Taking Rols aside, they told him how they went to check on Gimli.

"He was just sitting there, staring at a blank spot on the wall." Jamie reaffirmed.

"Yeah," said Vikki, "and when we asked him how he was, he just nodded. I think he's drunk off of that soda we gave him."

Roland rolled his eyes.

"Hey, knowing that guy I wouldn't be surprised."

The three sat back down just as the two boys strode up. Since Rols was closer, he told them what the girls had just said. Nick was pouting.

"Oh, come on. He's drunk off of soda?"

"Who's drunk off of soda?" Andy asked, interested.

"A dwarf." Jamie told him. The others expected a tumult of questions to come out of Andy. Instead he just looked hard at them all.

"You've all cracked."

While this was all taking place, Amy and Jessica, two more acquaintances that weren't in on the secret, were just walking in. When the two sat down, opposite Vikki and Mike and next to Andy, the talking immediately hushed. No one wanted Amy to know about the dwarf; she'd tell the entire school. Either that, or they could just be overreacting and she would respond similarly to Andy. No one wanted to take that chance.

Mike was just about to break the silence with some stupid joke or another, when four small hairy creatures landed on him, Jamie, Vikki, and Rols. Nick was in between Michael and Roland and seemed relieved that whoever it was had not landed on him again.

"What the heck?" Andy asked. The look on Jessica's face was that of a similar question. The others just stared. To their amazement what looked to be four small children had just appeared from nowhere. One was wearing a bright yellow button-up waistcoat; he had landed on Mike's head and only now had proceeded to get off. The two just looked at each other, each with an eyebrow raised. The small person stopped when he saw what he thought was dark ale sitting on a table in front of him.

"No!" Mike cried, a moment too late. "Hey, that was my Coke!"

Next to him sat Vikki, an evilly amused expression on her face. A rather round little boy had landed on her. As soon as he had seen the angry look on her face he had jumped three feet into the air in fright, landing on Jamie, beside him. She, meanwhile, had caught the youngest of all four, a small little boy with big blue eyes and a blonde mob of curly hair. He had tried to crawl out of her lap to reach the girl's soda when Jamie had stopped him.

"Sit still for a sec, will ya?"

"Well, why does Merry get to have some? I want some!"

Jamie clamped her hand over his mouth, smiling nervously.

Meanwhile, on Rol's shoulders had landed the most child-like of the group. The little one had deep brown hair and blue eyes. He just sat on the boy's shoulders, looking upside-down into the annoyed teens eyes.

"Who are you-" the boy began.

"Get off me!" Roland cried, prying the little person off his head.

The others had not spoken at all in the last few seconds. The ones in on who these little people were knew that they had to come up with something. Mike, an amused expression on his face, turned to Jamie.

"Uh, Jamie, you didn't tell us your nephews were coming."

The girl blanched but quickly recovered, smiling, wishing she was somehow closer to Mike so she could punch him.

"Oh, it must have slipped my mind."

Jessica, knocked out of her reverie, started cooing.

"Oh, they're adorable! What are their names?"

Vikki smiled.

"Yes, Jamie, I can't seem to remember the last time you told me about your relatives. What _are_ their names?"

Had the teen in question been in possession of lethal poison she would have given each of them a mouthful. She instead smiled, balancing the two boys she had on her lap.

"Well, this is Paul and Sam." she told them. The one wanting her soda, named Pippen, stood up on her knee.

"No, my name is-"

"And that over there by Rols is Fred." Julie interrupted, sitting Pippen back down.

Merry, half-way through the Coke, raised the bottle into the air.

"And I'm M-"

"Muffin!" Julie cried, glancing around at the table and taking inspiration from Jessica's lunch.

"MUFFIN?!" Merry cried, fuming.

"I'm sorry, Charles; I shouldn't have told them your nickname."

The other three hobbits, for that is what they were, giggled incessantly.

"Muffin?" It was the first time Amy had spoken since the incident. "What a dumb name. I can't believe that's what they call you." The girl was giggling more then the hobbits at this point, because at her remark, which they took quite seriously, they had stopped to glare. Suddenly Pippen was inspired by the charade and joined in.

"Now listen you." he told Amy, shaking a finger. "Don't make fun of my brother, Muffin. I'm sure his name is far better then yours."

"That's it, Paul. You tell her!" cried Frodo, the hobbit now sitting comfortably on Jessica's lap where the girl was completely babying him.

"Well, Mist- uh, Fred," Sam began. "I really think you should tell her first, seein' as how you're the oldest of us brothers."

"You have a point!" Merry cried. "I completely agree with-" he whispered to Mike. "What was his name?"

"Sam! The same it's always been!"

"Oh, right." he cleared his throat.

"I agree with Sam!"

"Well, it's nice to know we're all are so democratic, but I'm afraid we really must leave." Jamie was smiling like a maniac as she picked up Pippen, handing Sam to Roland. Mike picked up Merry, and Vikki retrieved Frodo from Jessica; in less then a minute all were out the door and on their way upstairs to the bathroom.

"Muffin?" Merry asked Jamie.

"Sorry, Merry, I couldn't think of anything else."

The hobbit looked surprised.

"How did you know my name?"

Mike smirked.

"We know a lot more then that- oh, look! Here we are!"

As soon as the group reached the door, Nick went up and slowly opened it. Inside sat Gimli, now quite alert. It seemed as though he was a little too alert, seeing as how he was singing Dwarven bar songs as loud as he could.

"Gimli!" Nicky cried. He tired to get the dwarf's attention but to no avail. Jamie and Vikki exchanged a look.

"Khazad-ai-menu!" the two cried, immediately gaining the dwarf's attention. He spun around, looking for an ax. Unfortunately for him, the nearest one was in the janitor's closet down the hall.

"What! Where? Oh, it's you wizards again." he walked up to them. "Who are the little dwarves?"

"We're not dwarves!" Merry cried out. "We're hobbits!"

"Well, you look like little hairless dwarves, to me." Gimli grumbled. "Oh, well. Are they coming into the cave, too?"

Mike rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Gimli, they're coming into the cave, too."

Rols leaned over to Jamie.

"Cave?"

"Don't ask."

After situating the four hobbits and the dwarf with another stock of soda, the teens quickly made their way downstairs. They were now completely broke and hungry but couldn't seem to do anything about it since just then the bell for fifth period rang. Rols and Jamie wearily made their way to English class, hoping that the hobbits would stay put. Mike and Nickolas went to Spanish, while Vikki, the only one who'd stayed upstairs, went over to Math.

Inside Ms. Brooks' extremely boring Math room, she surveyed the area, her eyes finding only half-bored flunkies who didn't care about their grades. Sitting down in the middle row, she prepared herself to fall asleep. Robby, the boy sitting to the right of her, was already glazed over and spacing out.

"Ready for another exciting class, Rob?" Vikki asked.

"Oh, yeah. I can hardly wait."

She quietly set her stuff on the empty desk beside her while rummaging through her binder for her homework. Upon finding it, she picked up her things and put them away inside her own desk. It seemed she had wonderful timing since it was then that her teacher turned around to begin class.

Downstairs in the other building, Jamie and Rols were equally prepared for class. Jamie appeared to be one out of only a few of the students able to keep a little of their composure at this time, however. It seemed that Mr. Murphy, a man completely obsessed with Tolkien as well, had lost his glasses and was subjected to wearing an old pair that did hardly anything for his vision. They allowed him to write on the board and to read if he held the book somewhat close to his face. The only thing that permitted him to go on with class was the fact that he was stubborn and that he knew where all his students were positioned in the room, so he didn't nee to see their face to call on them.

"Ms. Stevens," he said, addressing a girl named Shirley who had spurned the jest. "I really should reward you for your comment."

"Oh, come on, Mr. Murphy. It was just a joke." laughed a boy named Clayton.

"You would like one too, Mr. James? All right. I'll admit it would be nice to see the both of you sharing detention together."

Jamie shook her head, glancing back at Rols, who was laughing so hard he was starting to cry. It seemed this would be an interesting class.

For a bizarre reason she seemed, at first, to be wrong. After the Stevens and James incident at the beginning of class, the period continued without anything strange occurring. She was thinking of this when, as all good oxi-morons do, two strange happenings occurred at once. They fell from the ceiling, as a matter of fact, two young men in tunics and boots, landing on the far side of Mr. Murphy's podium. The teacher's eyes went wide as he surveyed the scene before him.

"Excuse me!" he cried. "What exactly do you two gentlemen think you are doing? And where, if I may so ask, are your uniforms?"

Jamie stared in shock at the two teenagers who had appeared before her. One, his shirt trimmed in red and gold, his tunic a dark navy blue, had to be Boromir. The other, wearing a soft blue tunic and leather breaches had to be Aragorn. This was unbelievable! She tried not to faint as she looked at her two favorite characters from the books. Finally it dawned on her, finally sinking in, that these men were real, and that Mr. Murphy would flip if he found out. . .

Khazad-ai-menu: dwarven battle cry: "The Dwarves are upon you!" – hence the reason it attracted Gimli's attention.


	4. Note to self: Coke and Dwarves don't mix

Chapter Four

Note to self: Coke and Dwarves don't mix

Jamie stared in shock at the two teenagers who had appeared before her. One, his shirt trimmed in red and gold, his tunic a dark navy blue, had to be Boromir. The other, wearing a soft blue tunic and leather breaches had to be Aragorn. This was unbelievable! She tried not to faint as she looked at her two favourite characters from the books. Finally it dawned on her, finally sinking in, that these men were real, and that Mr. Murphy would flip if he found out.

As she had been sitting there, the two Numenoreans had been stuttering at how to answer the man's questions. So far no one had guessed what their cryptic answers meant. Jamie wanted to keep it that way and so, raising her hand, looked directly at Mr. Murphy.

"Yes, Ms. Jamie?"

"Uh, I'm sorry, Mr. Murphy, for my cousins' behavior."

Mr. Murphy squinted at the blurry figures beside him. The two young men merely stared in shock at what the girl had said. Mr. Murphy glanced back at her.

"These ruffians are with you?"

"Uh, yes, Mr. Murphy," Jamie stood up to go stand in front of the podium. "They just need to go to the office to check in. They might even be leaving now, I'm not sure when my aunt is getting here. May I take them there?"

Boromir and Aragorn were about to say something when Jamie nudged them both in the ribs.

Her teacher considered the situation a moment, finally consenting.

"Take the pass. Just make sure you get the notes from someone else."

"I will, Mr. Murphy. Thank you!"

Jamie was about to leave when Allison Rays blurted out, "They look like the guys from Lord of the Rings!"

Mr. Murphy turned his wide-eyed stare in her general direction.

"Excuse me, Ms. Rays?"

"They do!"

There was a silence.

"Just look, Mr. Murphy. Hey Melonie, tell him!"

Melonie Hours nodded.

"Allison's right, Mr. Murphy! They do look like the guys from Lord of the Rings!"

Soon the whole of the class was shouting out similar comments. By the end of five minutes both Allison and Melonie had detentions to match Shirley and Clayton. Mr. Murphy, his vision blurring the figures before him, motioned for Jamie to take her 'cousins' to the office. Releived, the girl complied.

Once the door was closed and they were down the hallway, the two young men stopped Jamie, each pulling on a shoulder.

"Excuse me, miss, but we are not your cousins." Aragorn told her. "We need to get out of here."

"I agree!" Boromir cried. "Where are we? Who brought us to this strange place?"

"Alright! Alright; calm down. I know you guys aren't my cousins, ok? It was the only thing I could think of to get you out of that room."

She continued to walk, watching out for the Dean. The other two followed.

"To answer your question, Boromir," she started, but stopped at the look of confusion he gave her.

"Yes, I know your names. Now, as I was saying, to answer your questions, you do need to get out of here, or at least hide, and I don't know how you got to my school or why so don't ask me more questions, ok? Just follow me. Oh, and keep an eye out for a skinny guy with glasses, we don't wanna meet up with him."

Back in Math class, Vikki had just a revelation of her own. She had just answered a rather hard question posed by Ms. Brooks when out of nowhere a tall blonde something landed in the empty chair beside her. At first she thought it was a girl, but as soon as she saw the ears she froze. It was an elf! The other students, noticing that something interesting was happening, slowly began to revive themselves from their math-induced stupor.

Ms. Brooks, hearing something thud behind her and not used to students actually responding in her class, turned from the board just in time to see Vikki throw her jacket over the elf's head.

"Vikki!" she cried. "What are you doing to that student?"

"Uh," Vikki thought feverishly. "This is my neighbor . . . uh . . . Eugene! Yeah, that's his name, and um, he needs to go to the office to get a pass and he accidently cut his ear! Yeah, that's why I put the jacket on him."

There was a pause. Vikki felt the elf beside her shudder and reach up to get the jacket off when she whispered to him to keep still.

"Soo . . . can I go?"

Ms. Brooks, actually believing the girl, allowed her to leave saying something similar to Mr. Murphy's comment on note-taking. The rest of the kids kept grumbling about that weirdo girl from Math class but stopped when she left the room.

Once outside in the cooridor, Legolas, for that is what his name was, struggled with the jacket. After only a few moments he succeeded in getting it off, frightened, pulling and feeling the edges of his pointed ears for any sign of injury. Upon finding none, he sighed, relieved, glaring at Vikki.

"Why did you tell that woman I cut my ear?! You scared me!"

The girl felt pitiful; she'd embarrassed her favourite elf! Then again, she _had_ needed something to get him out of there. Speaking of getting out . . .

"Quick! Come with me!"

Vikki ran out of the hallway and onto the open part of the floor near the balcony. She could hear the handsome elf cursing something in elvish, screaming at her, but she didn't care. The staff could not find him! Running as fast as she could to the bathroom, she stopped short. Outside, in the courtyard were the ninth graders, having B Lunch. There was screaming coming from inside the cafeteria and so, pausing from their run, she and Legolas stopped to watch. Suddenly bursting from the cafeteria came two women, dressed in fine robes, being chased by one of the freshmen. Hearing footsteps the two whirled around, expecting the worst. Instead, Nicky, Michael and two others dressed rather archaicly ran up the stairs to join them.

When Vikki's eyes widened in surprise at who the two men were, Mike, being Mike, introduced them quickly.

"Ok, this is Eomer and Faramir. Guys: that's Legolas. Woop-dee-doo. Vikki have you seen what Shawn is doing?"

The girl's head whipped around to find the two girls, still screaming, being chased by the boy. Sure enough, what her friend said rang true: it was Shawn, one of the boys from the bus and a male obsessed with Arwen. It turns out she was one of the screaming females down there; the other was Eowyn, Eomer's sister. Glancing at the Rohirrim she found she was glad not to be Shawn at the moment.

"If he does not cease chasing my sister I swear I shall run him through!"

Vikki laughed nervously as she scanned the chaotic crowd, wracking her brain for an idea of what they should all do. Suddenly she spotted a familiar face. There in the other building across the courtyard she spotted Jamie dragging two rather strapping men behind her.

"Jamie!" she cried, waving her hands around in the air. The girl had not heard her but had seen her friend's lunatic waving spree and knew she was wanted upstairs.

Meanwhile, Vikki, Mike, Nick and their new-found friends, made their way to the bathroom. Upon rounding the corner the group stopped short.

"Oh, crap." Michael muttered allowed.

Vikki moaned.

To their dismay they found the bathroom door wide open, nothing remaining of the group of little people save a trashcan full to the brim with soda bottles. None could imagine where they could have run off to and were about to go look, when they heard a familiar cry. Racing back out to the ledge they found Gimli, standing on the rim of the school fountain, waving a large piece of PV-C around in his hands.

Standing to the side under one of the courtyard's tall trees were the two girls. Eowyn had found a rather large tree branch and was brandishing it at Shawn like an overgrown sword. Arwen had climbed the tree, trying to find someplace else to run. Shawn insisted on calling up to her, referring to the elf as Juliet, or something, and making kissing faces. Luckily for her, Eowyn was a good fighter.

Upon seeing his amazingly attractive friend being attacked by a love-ravaged freshman, Aragorn had quickly made his way over to the tree. Eomer, taking a leaf from Aragorn's book, had lept down from the balcony to aid his sister. Vikki searched for her friend and Boromir but could not spot them in the stampeading mass of students. As it turns out, those still inside classrooms were supposedly enacting lockdown procedure. The Ninth graders were told over and over by the PA system to make their way to the office, but two hundred and fifty kids cannot fit in so small a space, and so there was chaos.

Still on the balcony, Legolas had taken shot at the piece of piping Gimli was waving around. The arrow hit its mark, softly thudding to the ground, the PV-C speared right through the middle. Gimli, now at a complete loss, jumped down from the fountain and ran through the crowd. He had no idea what magical draught the wizards had given him, but he liked it! He was proceeding to chase all the pretty human girls around the courtyard when he ran smack dab into a rather tall human with big round pieces of glass in front of his eyes and a sour look on his face.

"And just who do you think you are, sir?" the snooty person asked of Gimli. "How did you get in this school? I will have you arrested right now! LEAVE AT ONCE!"

Gimli, shocked, suddenly began to laugh. He laughed harder then he'd ever done so in his life, so hard he thought he would split open. This pathetic human was trying to threaten him! He, Gimli, heir of Durin! Oh, it was more then he could stand. Falling over, the dwarf clutched his round stomach, aching at the amount of laughing to be done. The funny human just frowned.

Nearby, Aragorn was just helping Arwen down out of the tree. Eowyn had tied Shawn upside down from one of the lower branches, brandishing her club if he so much as breathed wrong. Eomer had taken out his whetting stone and was proceeding to sharpen his sword, to the dismay of Shawn.

Meanwhile, deep in the stampede of frightened freshmen, Jamie and Boromir continued to try and make their way towards the stairwell were they knew their friends awaited. Much to their dismay, however, this task would prove to be far more challenging then either had previously deduced. The throng around them was screaming and crying while the princepal stood in the middle of the crowd atop the fountain's edge with a megaphone, yelling for order. A pair of rather grim-faced policemen held a familiarly filthy little man custody, under the watchful smirk of the dean. Jamie recognized who it was the same moment Boromir did.

"Gimli." she whispered in shock. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the glint of steel.

"No, Boromir! Don't!"

She raced after the young Gondorian, through the crowd toward where the dwarf was being held captive. The man had drawn his sword, about to run by and cut the handcuffs binding Gimli. This is what Jamie hoped he was doing, anyway. He'd slowed down so as to spring from the crowd for a dramatic effect, Jamie reaching him and unable to stop herself in time. The girl plowed right into the man's back, knocking his sword to the side and them both out into the circle where their evil dean brooded.

Boromir had to admit that the entry was dramatic, but not quite what he'd hoped for. The little man in the striped shirt glowered.

"Ms. Jamie!" he cried. "What is this? What are you doing? Is this your idea of a joke? Who is this troublemaker?"

So many questions spoken in one breath, and Jamie had to answer them all. She rubbed her forehead, which she'd brushed against the side of the fountain and was starting to redden. She hoped it wouldn't bleed.

"Uh," she began. Boromir, laying on his stomach under her, glanced back to tell her to get off when he noticed the smirk on Gimli's face. Instead he grimaced, politely rolling to the side and helping the girl to her feet, standing up himself. Jamie's face reddened more at his touch, and Boromir wasn't sure this was due to her wound. She had still not said anything, and so he turned.

"I am her cousin." he told the strange little male, the only one of the group still frowning. The princepal had stopped yelling to watch, but when he heard splashing coming from the other side of the fountain and looked to find two freshmen dunking each other in the water, he left to investigate.

The dean and the policemen looked dubious. He turned to Jamie.

"You're cousin?"

She smiled weakly.

"Yes, my, uh, father's second cousin's nephew."

The man's brain hurt when he tried to work that through. He shook his head.

"Get back to the office right now! Don't you know it's lockdown procedure?"

Jamie nodded emphatically, dragging Boromir off behind her without the dwarf. He didn't seem to mind, however, as had had already broken the flimsy handcuffs in two while the others were watching Jamie and Boromir. As soon as they were away, the dwarf erupted from his chains, grinning like a drugged Warg. Screaming, "In the name of Durin!" at the top of his lungs, he raced off, to the utter dismay of those around him.


	5. Axes, privies, and mutant elephants

Chapter Five

Axes, privies, and mutant elephants

As soon as they were away, the dwarf erupted from his chains, grinning like a drugged Warg. Screaming, "In the name of Durin!" at the top of his lungs, he raced off, to the utter dismay of those around him.

Vikki had seen the whole scene from atop the second floor; she was clutching to Legolas' arm, laughing uncontrollably, not noticing the sour look on the elf's face. Faramir seemed to think it at least a little funny and was trying his hardest not to smirk. His brother, he knew, would tell him all about it later. He watched in interest as the dwarf began to ransack a nearby room, finding his ax, and waving it wildly about his head, began to chase the two policemen and the small skinny man around the base of the fountain. The tall grey-haired human in black merely clutched his megaphone and stood on the fountain's rim, watching for a good time to flee.

Mike and Nicky just shook their heads. Suddenly Nick grinned. Reaching into his backpack he drew out two swords, each from his personal collection, and handed one to Mike.

"You know, Nick," Mike observed, "I like the way you think."

Just then Jamie and Boromir came running up the stairs, panting. The man had found his sword though he'd had to wrestle it away from some little urchin in the process. He glowered at the other human, who he knew from the look on her face, had seen the whole thing. Seeing the look on Boromir's face, however, Legolas drew Vikki aside to calm her down. He had bent over slightly to repremand the teen when she grabbed onto the back of his head and kissed him passionately. The elf's eyes went wide and after a moment, pulling himself away from her embrace, found that she was giggling incoherently. Before he could get another word out, the girl fainted, a smile on her lips.

"Oh, that was very well done." Eomer smirked, coming up the stairs with the others behind him. "It is a good thing, I think, that you do not repremand people often."

The elf's scowl soon came to match that of Boromir's. Glancing at the new arrivals, he noticed something.

"Where is the other human? The one with the dark hair?"

"Aragorn?" Arwen asked. "Um, I don't know . . . he was right behind me!" she sounded worried.

Suddenly the clomp of boots were heard and the man in question came up the stairs. Aragorn looked toward the young highschoolers.

"I think you should see this."

With that the young ones followed the Ranger down the steps and towards the group's very familiar table. There, by the two soda machines sat the four hobbits. The stampede of students had trampled the machines, knocking one over. Some of the freshmen had then proceeded to pry it open, grabbing as many free sodas as they could carry. Moments later, when the hobbits had broken free of the bathroom, the four had chanced upon the find. They were now beheld by the humans in dismay, seeing as how they were all too sick to walk or even stand.

"I didn't know where you wanted to put them." Aragorn admitted. "I also did not think it wise to carry them up the stairs, seeing as how during the journey they would most likely vomit."

Mike shuddered at the thought of hobbit puke.

"Let's just bring them back to the bathroom very _slowly_. It's the only relatively safe place for th- oh my God . . ."

Mike was staring in shock at something in the direction of the courtyard.

"What? What is – holy crap! It's an olephaunt!" Jamie cried.

Sure enough, there in the parking lot were two olephaunts, loaded to the brim with orcs. The dean had long since passed out, falling into the fountain and had not even seen the creatures. Aragorn's eyes had gone wide.

"Quickly! Grab the halflings and get upstairs!"

The others immediately consented, Mike grabbing Merry, Jamie hoisting Frodo up into her arms, Nicky grabbing Pippen and Aragorn picking up a very frightened Sam. Together they leapt up the stairs, running as fast as they could to the bathroom.

The others were already crowded around in that alcove. They had all seen the olephaunts, Legolas had even tried to take a shot at them, but the beasts were out of range. Vikki had not recovered yet, to the elf's dismay, and so was being held in his arms as she slumbered. Eomer had shooed the women into the small privy along with the dwarf who he had captured while the others were getting the hobbits. Gimli had run full speed into a wall, apparently too drunk to notice the structure was there. He now rested, leaning against a wall, drooling.

Upon the arrival of the halflings, they, too, were put away with the women. Eowyn was threatening that she would come out freely or knock the door down. Boromir was about to shove Jamie inside along with Vikki, when she ducked out of his grip and ran down the hall. She knew where Gimli's other axes were hidden. Legolas laid Vikki in the bathroom, taking up guard on the olephaunts while Aragorn chased down the girl.

At first he didn't know where she went, but soon found her rummaging around in an old closet. Standing up she held four hand axes of varying lengths.

"Gimli's." she spoke at the look on his face. Aragorn was about to run back when she grabbed his arm.

"I'm not hiding in the bathroom, and I seriously doubt Eowyn is going to either. Vikki, if she wakes up, will never agree to it and I don't know about Arwen. Just promise me I don't have to hide in there."

Aragorn considered it. This was highly irregular! She looked determined, though, and she seemed to have a point about Eowyn.

"Alright." the two shook, now racing back to their friends.

Vikki was just waking up as the two reached the room, finding her and Eowyn screaming at Boromir to let them out of the bathroom.

"Let me out you stupid (unprintable curses) of Gondor!"

Eowyn and others had no clue what half the words meant but they got the idea. Boromir's face was a mask of confusion; the young man couldn't decide whether to frown or to laugh at the hysterical antics those inside the privies were performing. Upon Jamie and Aragorn's arrival the frown triumphed, the young man about to shoo the girl inside. Just then a group of renegade orcs leapt down on the group, two of them, killed instantly by Aragorn's blade, flung up against the door of the girl's bathroom, barring the others inside.

Vikki banged on the door and with the help of the others opened it a crack. The girl opened it just in time to see an orc sneak up from behind Legolas and attack him.The orcs converged in the elf, looking to conquer him by sheer numbers.

"Legolas!!!" she screamed, trying her hardest to open the door. Picking up her purse, which was far heavier then it should have been, she succeeded in whacking one of the orcs unconscious as it ran by. This done, she continued to try and free those trapped.

Meanwhile, Jamie had no idea what to do but had watched far too many Robin Hood movies not to have an idea of how to throw things. Picking up one of Gimli's smaller axes, the girl flung it so hard at one of the orcs that it split the creature's skull on impact. She was so surprised at her success that she did not see two other orcs come up behind her, grab her around the waist, and take her up to the roof where one of the olephaunts was waiting.

"HEEELLLPP!!! BOROMIR! ARAGORN!! HELP!" she cried insanely, the creatures flinging her up into the lofts of the olephaunts canopy. Boromir had heard the girl's plea and, rushing up to the roof, he stretched out a hand to pull her away. Jamie clutched to that hand, watched in horror as the fingers brushed hers and fell away . . .

It was the middle of the night Jamie and Vikki woke up with a start, sweating heavily, screaming. The two were shaking, Vikki having thrown back her sleeping bag, Jami having pushed the covers off her bed. Suddenly a light was thrown on and Jamie's parents were upstairs comforting the two. The girls were just blubbering, mumbling incoherently, whining and clutching the adults in front of them.

After they'd each had some icecream and a glass of water the two adults left them alone upstairs, walking back to their own beds to get some sleep. The two girls lay silently in their beds, staring up at the ceiling. They had but a few hours until they had to get up, they found out, since according to their parents today was a school day. Vikki sat up in her sleeping bag.

"Jamie." she began. The other girl sat up. Both looked frightened. "What day is it?"

The girl in bed quickly closed the door and flipped the light back on. Checking her watch she found that today was a Monday. Neither had any recollection of the past few days. All they could remember was the dreams, which at the time had seemed so real.

"Vik," Jamie began. "What were you screaming about?"

The girl sat back down on the floor.

"I dreamt all the Lord of the Rings characters came to our school and-"

The girl stopped at the look on her friend's face.

"What? What is is? Stop looking at me like that; I'm freaked out enough as it is."

Jamie was shaking.

"Were there olephaunts in this dream? Two attacking the school?"

"And hobbits and a dwarf getting drunk of Coca-cola?" Vikki continued catching on.

The two girls talked long into the morning.


	6. Vikki, we're not in Kansas anymore

Chapter Six

Vikki, we're not in Kansas any more . . .

That day at the 'bus', the others were surprised to find that Vikki was not loud. She didn't yell or threaten the boys' manhood or anything; she just sat there, whispering to Jamie. The other girl was the same. She had not smiled or cracked a sarcastic joke all morning. No one could figure out why the two looked so apprehensive.

As it turns out, the two were not living in their previous towns. For some reason they were right down the street from each other in a neighborhood built specifically to house people going to the school. Vikki had rolled up her sleeping bag, telling Jamie's parents what a wonderful time she'd had a the sleepover, and had walked outside to put in her dad's truck, when she realized this. Instead of a carport standing outside there was a barn with four horses. There were two wagons rolled over by a wall, one filled with Jamie's and Vikki's backpacks. Vikki watched the man bring out two of the four horses and hitch them up to the wagon. Fifteen minutes later the girls were dropped off on a street corner with twelve other children waiting for another wagon to take them to the school.

When they reached school they made their way to the little metal table. For some reason just before they reached it Michael came flying out from behind the corner to grab them both.

"Did it really happen?" he asked. The boy was hypervenalating. It seemed he thought he had lost his mind. Questioning him, the other two found that he had had the same dream . . .

Nick was pale, more then usual. He kept up the façade that it was all just a coincidence, that the dream was just that: a dream. When asked if he had the same one, he didn't respond. The others were leaning towards him, interrogating him, when suddenly he stared, pointing at something behind them. Exchanging a worried glance, Mike, Vikki, and Jamie turned around. There, walking up to them and wearing the school uniforms were Eomer, Boromir, and Aragorn. The three were wearing letterman's jackets and tossing a football around. Jamie had to try hard not to faint. She squeezed Vikki's arm so hard that the girl's hand began to go numb. She hardly registered this though as she noticed that just behind the three walked a tall, blonde boy with blue eyes, looking extremely comfortable wearing green. He had pointed ears, and yet the girls who walked past him, those who were flirting by the way, didn't seem to even notice or care. All four of the young men walked over to the table.

Upon seeing the other four, Eomer walked up and gave Mike a masculine secret handshake. Aragorn did the same, the two striking up a rather bizarre conversation concerning last night's supposed football game between them and Edoras High. Mike and Nicky nervously gulped, noticing the rather large "C" imprinted on Aragorn's jacket.

Meanwhile, Vikki and Jamie had unconsciously moved closer together. They were staring, dumfounded, at the other two teens who were just strutting up to them and smiling. Jamie stood a little ahead of Vikki, the other girl holding onto to Jamie's shoulder so as not to faint. Legolas was alive!

Boromir swaggered up, Legolas just behind him. Jamie was staring at the young man, holding her breath. She couldn't quite breathe right, it seemed, and the closer the two boys got the worse it grew. She closed her eyes.

Suddenly she felt a very strong hand clap her on the shoulder, grab her hand, shake it, and pull her into a hug. Boromir was laughing. Legolas did the same, even going so far as to ruffle Jamie's hair. Now the girl was in shock for a different reason. What in the heck had that been all about?!

Vikki was staring at Jamie, dumfounded. She didn't know whether to voice a question similar to the one Jamie was asking herself, or to scream and tear her friend's throat out at the fact that Legolas had hugged her. Before she could do anything, Boromir walked up to Vikki and, getting down on bended knee, handed her a rose. He was grin was huge.

"A beautiful flower," he told her, "for a very beautiful girlfriend."

Vikki's eyes went wide. Her mouth opened as if to say something, but there were no words that could describe how she felt. All she spoke was a silent scream, the girl's eyes rolling back in her head, her body falling to the ground only to be caught by Mike. The boy was just as shocked as Vikki, glancing over at Jamie in confusion as he propped the girl up onto a seat. Jamie was clutching a nearby pillar, trying to keep herself from crying or throwing up. Legolas nudged his friend, Boromir merely looking confused.

"Hey, your idea worked. You really did knock her off her feet, just like you wanted to."

Boromir scowled, sniffing the flower.

"Maybe she's allergic to roses."

Aragorn rolled his eyes while Eomer laughed openly. Boromir stood, turning around to Jamie. The girl had tried letting go of the pillar, but found her legs had turned to jelly. She held on. Boromir and the others looked concerned. Walking up, the knight of Gondor kneeled beside her.

"Hey." he said, looking at her. "Miri, what's wrong? Are you sick?"

Jamie registered the name, her eyes widening; she didn't say anything. Legolas walked over.

"Hey, try this." The elf pulled out a small clear bottle of smelling salts. Placing it under Jamie's nose, the girl jerked her head up instantly. She rubbed her swiftly watering eyes, grimacing at the stinging. Mike and Nickolas were just watching. Eomer had sat down on the table bench next to the unconscious Vikki. After watching Jamie for a while he became bored, amusing himself with playing with Vikki's arms. He picked them up and wiggled them in the air, giggling densely. The Rohirrim stared blankly at the ground when Vikki slid to the floor. Aragorn shook his head, picking the girl up and propping her near a pillar. He walked over to Jamie.

"Miri, come sit down." he spoke gently, guiding her over to a seat opposite Vikki. Jamie wobbled over. Once sitting, she asked a question that had been troubling her.

"Why do you guys keep calling me that?"

Legolas blushed.

"Remember? Last year we found out how the teachers were calling you Jewels? We started calling you that in elvish."

The girl looked blankly at each one of them in turn: her childhood nickname. She turned to Nicky and Mike.

"I think we've finally gone off the deep end, guys."

Mike nodded sympathetically.

"Yup."

Just then there was a moan as Vikki stirred. Opening her eyes to find Mat and Ricky staring down at her, she jumped.

"Ah! What are you two doing? Where am I?"

Vikki sat up. Upon seeing the others crowded around Jamie with the exception of Eomer, she fumed. Legolas was playing with Jamie's hair. She was about to get up, scream, cry, and chase her friend off the face of the planet, when a shriek, coming out of nowhere, whistled down the hall followed by calls of 'my beautiful sweet dark Lady.' Zooming towards the table, Arwen Undomiel flew right past them, hiding herself in Aragorn's arms. She was wearing a cheerleader outfit.

"Estel! He's after me again!" she cried.


	7. Gondorian boyfriends and a strange assem...

Here's a little summary if anyone is confused:

Vikki, Jamie, Mike, and Nick were met up with by the fellowship at their school one day because the young members of the Nine had been zapped there by some bizarre LotR god/goddess with a sick sense of humour. Those of evil (orcs, olephaunts, etc.) were also transported there because, well, Sauron needs a hobby and figured he wanted in on the action, too. When Vikki and Jamie woke up from their supposed 'dream' it was found that, no they had not dreamed it all, it's just that those perverted Valar (gods) wanted to have some more fun, play with their minds, and have the world of Middle-earth meld with that of our Earth. It was probably due to the fact that neither worlds are compatible if mixed. Now they are faced with a rather annoying predicament concerning . . . well, you and the rest of the reviewers will have to read on.

Chapter Seven

Gondorian boyfriends and a strange assembly

"Estel! He's after me again!" she cried.

Aragorn looked around, a grim frown etched in his face. Vikki was about to ask who when the boy in question streamed by. It was Shawn, one of the boys from Jamie and Vikki's wagon-ride.

"Arwen!" he cried. "My love for you is like a raging river, never to be quenched but by a thundering storm! My darling! Come to me!"

Aragorn stepped in front of the elf to glare at the ninth grader. Shawn noticed he was fingering his sword.

"Leave my girlfriend alone or face the consequences, freshmen."

The boy glowered. His smile brightened as he gazed upon Arwen. He turned to leave.

"Adieu, fair Lady! Adieu!"

Vikki, Jamie, Mike, and Nick were just staring in shock.

"That was the most sick perverted thing I have seen in a long, long time." Nicky commented. He glanced at Vikki. "Ah. Never mind. I forgot about you." he smiled, watching Vikki's reaction. Jamie had now noticed her friend was awake and, knowing the state Vikki was in, Jamie new that if the others weren't careful they could find themselves with a kick to the privates. Waving off Legolas who had succeeded in braiding his friend's hair, the girl went around to Vikki.

Now the young female was fuming worse then ever, flinching at Jamie's touch. Her friend could see in Vikki's eyes a boiling fury, one that could easily overflow. Getting the girl to her feet she shooed her over to the stairwell. It was here that the cauldron did, indeed, boil over.

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed, crying, and flinging herself over to the stair railing. Jamie was not surprised. She was not exactly happy about the whole situation, herself.

"I know you don't mean that."

Vikki sniffed.

"I know . . ." she mumbled. "But why Boromir? I like Legolas! Why did you get Legolas? (whimper) I want my Legolas!"

The girl was crying openly now, using Jamie's shirt as a convenient tissue. Jamie was grim.

"Hey, you think I like this? I'm my own worst enemy! It's like a tom-boy's nightmare!"

Her friend looked up.

"What in the heck are you talking about?! You have Legolas! He hugged you! You even have the stupid humans who I don't have a crush on! All I have is the dumber-then-a-rock Knight!"

Jamie glared.

"Vikki, if you haven't noticed, at least you have a boyfriend! I don't! To them, I'm just 'one of the guys.' You saw it, yourself! What did they do when they walked up? Did they give me a flower? Did they kiss my hand? No. They smacked me on the back, drew me in a bear hug, and messed up my hair."

"I like your hair." Vikki mumbled. Jamie rolled her eyes.

"That's not the point and you know it."

She sighed.

"Look at it this way. At least they're here. It doesn't look like Legolas is paired up with anyone. You still have a chance. Contrary to your belief, he is not mine."

Vikki managed an evil smile out of this and Julie knew her friend was feeling better. With that the two walked out to find Mike and Nicky over in a corner with Gimli, who had just arrived, apparently, where he was showing them his many axes. Aragorn had comforted the hysterical Arwen, while the others were waiting patiently for their friends to return.

Boromir looked extremely dejected. Upon Vikki's return, he walked up to her, sadly, getting down on bended knee for a second time.

"Be nice." Jamie whispered before she left to leave the two alone. Vikki grimaced, putting on a happy face as soon as the knight started talking.

"Um, my Lady," he began, nervous, "I am sorry for having offended you. I did not know you did not like roses. I will bring you a full bouquet of lavender on the morrow!" he grinned encouragingly, sweeping his hand about him as if to suggest the ground were covered in flowers. He was still holding the rose. Vikki saw Jamie give her a pointed look and so managed a rather ravaged and angry smile. She picked the rose up out of Boromir's hand.

"Oh, no, Boromir. That's quite all right. I love this rose. You don't need to bring me any more." the girl spoke through her teeth, still grinning.

"But I want to bring you flowers."

Vikki contained her anger.

"**No**." she said forcefully, managing a sweet giggle and walking over to Michael and Nick. She felt the need to annoy someone.

Boromir stood up, frowning. Slumping dejected back at the table, he glanced at the others. Eomer had fallen asleep, his language book open to chapter three. Aragorn had led Arwen over to where Eowyn and a few more of the elf's friends were gossiping, leading their nervous comrade into the sanctity of the girl's bathroom. With that done, the Numenorean had sat down next to Jamie, opposite Boromir. Legolas was still standing, having undone Jamie's braid and starting up anew. The girl had insisted that her hair had been fine the first time, but Legolas was one for perfection. Now the girl just tried to ignore him.

Boromir shook his head sadly looking at the others.

"I don't know what it is I am doing wrong," he muttered. "She's in such a peculiar mood today. Aragorn, does that ever happen with you and Arwen?"

The young man had been thinking deeply and hadn't heard his friend.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

Boromir sighed. He looked to Jamie.

"Miri, you are a girl. You know what other girls like. What is it? Does she not like me?"

Now the carnage was complete as far as Jamie was concerned. Boromir was asking advice about dating and, while asking his football buddies, had asked her. She felt like asking Gimli if she could borrow his ax so she could fall on it.

"Well, Boromir-"

Just then, the bell rang for first period. Talk about being saved by the bell! Before any could move, however, a voice came on above their heads. At first Jamie just waved it by as begin the intercom, but upon looking around to find that no such megaphonic system existed, realized that it must be magic. The voice sounded strangely familiar.

"All students please report to the gym for an announcement. Anyone not attending will be expelled!"

"Man," Eomer muttered, waking up, dragging his book-bag onto his back. "Principal Saruman must be in a bad mood."

Jamie started to choke, Aragorn finally slapping her on the back. Mike, Nicky, and Vikki had just come back over to the table. Michael turned a confused stare to Eomer.

"_Principal_ Saruman? What the heck do you mean, _principal_? Mr. Jordan is the principal!"

Aragorn looked at him credulously.

"Mike, Mr. Jordan was never the principal. He's just the chemistry teacher."

Everyone was staring at the boy. Jamie was just recovering from her coughing fit, tears streaming down her face. Picking up her backpack, she slowly and shakily made her way towards the gym. The others followed suit.

Moments later the group was seated inside the gym awaiting their principal's arrival. The four humans glanced around in awe at who they saw there. The teachers had all been seated in chairs on the floor of the gym, away from the students in the bleachers. Scattered about the group of relatively normal faculty members were people like Elrond, Galadriel and her husband, Celeborn, Radagast, Bilbo Baggins and Tom Bombadil. Gandalf could be seen at the doors, ushering the children to their seats. This was unreal!

Suddenly the lights grew brighter as Saruman the White strode into the room looking a bit miffed but definitely arrogant and proud enough to put any trouble-making freshmen into thinking through their next scheme. The wizard made his way over to the podium and, clearing his throat, announced in a loud voice, "I have some good news for all of you." The students groaned, knowing that anything beginning with that could not possibly be in their best interest . . .


	8. Cheap jewelry and a gym induced hangover

Chapter eight

Cheap jewelry and a gym-induced hangover

Suddenly the lights grew brighter as Saruman the White strode into the room looking a bit miffed but definitely arrogant and proud enough to put any trouble-making freshmen into thinking through their next scheme. The wizard made his way over to the podium and, clearing his throat, announced in a loud voice, "I have some good news for all of you." The students groaned, knowing that anything beginning with that could not possibley be in their best interest. The wizard continued.

"Today we will be awarding the prizes for . . ." he paused, thinking. "Never mind what they're for; just be happy we're giving them to you. At any rate, each teacher will now announce the pupil they have chosen to bear this burden- I mean, accept this most gracious reward for a job well done. Dr. Anderson: you may begin."

That was how the very unorthodox award ceremony began. No one knew what these 'prizes' were. All they knew was that since the teachers were smiling it had to be something good. The teachers had chosen one girl or boy from the many students that they taught, calling them all up to stand in a line by the podium. Jamie found to her surprise to be called up by Mr. Smith for History class. A moment later, Aragorn was called up by Mr. Jordan for Chemistry. Standing side by side, Jamie shot the young man a confused look.

"Uh, Aragorn, what exactly is all this about?"

"I can tell you!" someone asked to the girl's right. Turning she found a familiar looking freshmen. The young man turned out to be Frodo Baggins!

"Frodo?" she asked, amazed.

The hobbit stuck out his hand, smiling.

"Yes! That's my name. Do I know you?"

Just then Saruman called for silence. The students, sensing that he was not in what of his more merciful moods, quieted instantly. Glancing at the line of students, Jamie saw that Vikki had been called up as well by Ms. Brooks for Math. The teachers had completed their speeches, and so the awarding would begin. By the end of fifteen minutes, each student had been awarded with a ring. Saruman was beaming.

"Now, if all the students will please put the rings on and return to their seats, I have one more thing to tell you all."

Jamie looked down at her ring. The band was made of whitish gold, probably mithril, if it, like everything else 'Middle-earth,' existed. Set in the center was a deep black stone swirled with red. Whenever she held it to the light a streak of green would go through it. There was some sort of writing on it as well, Elvish, she knew most likely, since the elves who had received them were huddled together in a group trying to decipher the tiny script. She noticed the Aragorn was about to put his on, but the girl stopped him on watching their principal. Something was not right.

Aragorn paused, as if to test the air.

"I feel it also. Principal Saruman is up to something."

Making their way back to their seats they found to their dismay, Vikki, the ring on her finger, showing it proudly to those around her.

"Vikki!" Jamie cried. "Take off the ring!"

"What?" her friend cried over the baffling bursts of noise coming from the other students. "Speak louder! I can't hear you!"

"Take off the ring!" Jamie and Aragorn cried at once, the girl finally hearing. She put her arms up as if to ask why in the world she would do such a thing. She suddenly paused, however, a look of dread coming over her face. Pulling at the jewelery, she got it off just in time. It was then that Saruman made his announcement.

"I will be stepping down as your principal." he told the students, sarcastic cries of 'aww, darn' erupting about the room. The wizard ignored them. The teachers were looking up at the podium in interest; they had not been informed of this. Even Vice Principal Gandalf looked confused. Saruman continued.

"Your new principal will be, to the joy of you all, . . ."

The fact that he paused scared the teens even more.

"Sauron!"

Suddenly the Rings on the hands of all the students blazed to life. Electric jolts shocked the students, sending them into a stupor. Luckily, all three had placed the rings in their pockets. The gems shone with an unholy red gleam as the rings whispered to them. Come. Stay. Listen to the Ring Lord. He is the Master.

The rest of the students were in utter pandemonium, now, the teachers unable to stop it all since they were wearing rings as well. Those wearing the rings were chanting, their eyes glowing red. As suddenly as if a switch were flipped the crowd went silent, sensing the power of evil that had enter the room. There was Sauron, walking into the gym as if he owned the place, smoke and the foul stench of sulfer drifting in his wake. He made his way to the podium. Looking around at them all he spoke one word.

"Boo."

The students erupted in screams, the human students, that is. Before pandemonium could completely engulf the school populous, Sauron muttered something in Black Speech. Immediately every student that did not possess a ring, fell to their feet, entranced in a deep sleep.

Vikki, Jamie, and Aragorn had rings, but since they were not wearing them, and so the spell did not work. Jamie clutched at the ring in her shaking hands, the pulsating red light showing through her fingers. Her chest ached and she was seeing stars. Her two friends looked just as bad. She tried to shake it off and shoved the band back in her pocket.

"Quick!" she told them. "Fake like you're asleep!"

Miraculously, the trick _seemed_ to work. Sauron, knowing that some of the students were not all they appeared to be, merely nodded towards Saruman and left. The oblivious wizard looked out into the crowd of students, those wearing the rings standing among those asleep. He was quite proud of himself and didn't feel like cleaning up the mess, and so left the children there until the next morning.

The pain that gripped the hearts of the three still aware was unbearable, and though Aragorn was able to stand it, the two girls passed out, joining their comrades in sleep. The young man lasted an hour, but fell into unconciousness just as quickly.

The next day, Jamie woke up to someone shaking her violently.

"She can't be dead! Miri! Wake UP!!!"

Her eyes focusing slightly, she noticed that someone was, indeed, trying to revive her. For some reason the figure looked blurred. She reached a hand up to her face.

"Where are my glasses?"

"Thank the Valar!" Eomer cried as he stopped shaking her.

"She's alive!" Gimli added happily.

"Of COURSE she is, you nitwits!" Vikki interrupted, standing, herself, holding her head. The aftereffects of the ring were quite painful.

When Jamie glanced up at Eomer and then looked questioningly at Legolas, she was merely told that, "he had one too many bottles of Mountain Dew that morning."

Meanwhile, Boromir, upon seeing his girlfriend was awake, ran over to take her up in a big passionate kiss.

Jamie would have stared at how angry Vikki looked if it hadn't been for the frightening thing she found sitting ever so neatly on her finger. Though she had not once put it on, the ring given to her yesterday adorned her hand. When she tried to pull it off, she found to her dismay that it was . . . stuck.

Just as a fuming Lexi broke away from Boromir, Aragorn's cry was heard as he ran between them.

"HEEEELLLLLLPP!!!!" he cried, hiding behind Legolas and Jamie.

Jamie smirked, adjusting her spectacles.

"Where's Arwen when you need her?"

Just then the elf in question came running into the gym. Upon seeing the mass of other preppies chasing after boyfriend, or rather, being held at bay by Boromir, Legolas, and a group of others she didn't know, Arwen marched up the steps and ordered them away from her "darling." It seemed the tides had turned overnight, and the ranger-to-be was now the one who needed protecting. (A/N, 'laughs uncontrollably')

The screaming had caused many of the other incapacitated children to awaken, all of them eventually making their way outside. The force of the sleep spell kept some too drugged to ponder why they had all awakened in the gym. They merely wanted to head outside, for the moment, and get a soda from the machines.

It was then that Mike, Nicky, and Roland woke up, rubbing their eyes and groaning. Michael glanced around.

"Ok . . . what happened, exactly? Remind me again why we fell asleep in the _gym_?"

Vikki, having moved as far away as possible form Boromir, glared.

"Shut up, you idiot. It's too early in the mor-ning- to- hey, wait a minute, it _is_ morning!" the girl checked her watch. "We've been sleeping for almost 24 hours!"

Mike cocked an eyebrow.

"Is anyone else slightly disturbed by this?"

Jamie looked over to Aragorn and Vikki.

"It gets worse, guys."

Sure enough, the other two were also wearing the rings, as if some ghostly force has placed them on their hands wile they slept; which, unfortunately, was entirely possible. Trying to lighten the mood, Nick sunk to using sarcasm.

"Okay, well, here's a thought, guys." he began. "Instead of marveling at those rings, how about we all get off the bleachers, hm? That way we _won't _be late to our first class?"

Legolas, though pale in the light of this new predicament, smiled.

"Excellent idea, Nikolas! Onward!"

With that, the very mismatched group of people made their way down and out of the gym. Boromir wanted to carry Vikki down, saying she was far too weak too walk, but the girl, growling yet smiling sweetly, told him that she was fine. Legolas, following suit, asked if Jamie wanted to be carried. Upon seeing her death in Vikki's eyes, however, she declined.

"I'll carry you!" Eomer cried.

"No, that's alright!" both girls said at once, moving quickly to the front of the group.

When they were finally outside, Jamie and Vikki noticed something different. Where doors once stood in the walls of the school leading outside, there was now a very thick layer of plate glass.

They were trapped.


	9. Meanwhile, back on the farm

Chapter Nine

Meanwhile, back on the farm . . .

Before any more musings could be presented, the bell rang for first period. Hoping that their classes had not changed, the teens ran to their lockers and then to first period homeroom.

To Vikki's relief, Mr. Pappitulo was still her first period chem. teacher. There were, however, new students. Eomer, for one, was in her class along with Pippin and Merry, prodigies, apparently, considering the hobbits were too young to have been in high school, normally. Along with those three were an assortment of other elves, dwarves, and one strange-looking creature that Vikki would later find out to be called a kender. It reminded the girl quite closely of Pippin . . . in his most juvenile of moments.

The girl successfully got through her first many classes without error or too big of a shock. Finally it came down to her fourth period class, the last one before lunch. As she would do on any normal day, the girl waited for Jessie to come down the hall from her chemistry class so they could walk to Spanish together. To her delight she soon found that Legolas was following Jamie; so was Aragorn, but Vikki didn't care about him. She tried to contain her laughter as Jamie fumed at the sight of Legolas lecturing her on how she wasn't taking enough care of her hair.

Vikki snickered, whispering.

"Do I even want to know?"

Her friend glared.

"I have every single class with those two."

"Hey, I'd kill to have every class with Legolas!"

Jamie cocked an eyebrow.

"Thou knowest not the meaning of torture."

"Jewels," Vikki began. "I've had every class so far with Eomer! The guy is a twit! He knows nothing except when it comes to football."

Unfortunately the last word of the girls' conversation was spoken just a bit too loud, and four of the schools jocks heard.

"Football!" one screamed.

"Football!" yelled another.

"Football!"

"Football!"

"FOOTBALL!!!!!!"

Grabbing each other on the butts and ramming each other into walls with their heads, the football players succeeded in scarring most of the people in the hallway: both mentally _and _physically.

Finally reaching the sanctity of the Spanish classroom, the girls took their regular seats. For some reason, Mrs. Valdez was nowhere to be seen. Hearing the bell ring, the rest of the class took their seat.

Fortunately for Vikki: Legolas sat to the right of her.

Unfortunately for Vikki: Boromir sat to the left of her, along with Frodo in front of Legolas and Sam somewhere in the front near Jamie. Aragorn was right in front of Mrs. Valdez's desk, and seemed far too excited to be normal.

"Aragorn," Jamie whispered. "It's really not that exciting."

The young man frowned.

"But I thought I heard we were getting a new teacher today-"

Before Jamie could say anything else, a very frazzled Galadriel burst into the room. Jamie, turning back in her seat and catching Vikki's attention, shared a look of shock.

"Alright, class!" the elf Queen began. "Unfortunately Mrs. Valdez has been detained and will not be back for the rest of the year. (cheering from most of the class) I have been promoted to stand in as your teacher. You may call me Mistress Galadriel. Not Ms. Gal, not Ms. Dri, not Ms. G: Galadriel."

Joe Gnotwood, another football player and, though nice, not exactly one of the school's brightest students, raised his hand.

"People call my mom Ms. G! Haha that's funny: are you like my mom?"

Galadriel managed to smile and look sickened at the same time.

"Uh, no. . . .Now, get out your books and please turn to page two hundred and twenty-seven."

Upon turning to the page, Vikki gasped. This was not her Spanish book! Glancing around, she found that everyone else had the same book. What had happened? Risking a glance at Legolas, who was already on the verge of falling asleep, she knew she couldn't ask him. Looking to the front of the room, she could see Jamie was just as distraught, but could not catch her attention.

Glancing back at the book, Vikki realized that it was elvish. Suddenly interested in her language class, she sat a little higher in her seat and decided this just might be fun.

Jamie was excited about taking elvish, but far too confused to be radiant about it. Glancing back in her notebook she found page after page of completed papers, all in elvish, from months before.

"I have no memory of this . . ." she muttered, serious, yet unable to resist quoting the movie. On a graver note, she wondered, what in the world was happening?

By the time class was done, both girls were too exhausted to care. Galadriel had called on them multiple times and, since neither had any recollection of how to put a sentence together in elvish, both had been reprimanded for daydreaming and not paying attention in class.

"That was horrible." Vikki mumbled.

"Tell me about it." Jamie sympathized. "I thought for sure she was gonna give us both detentions."

Vikki rolled her eyes.

"Not _that_! Did you even see who I was sitting next to?"

Her friend thought.

"Oh, yeah! You were next to Legolas. I thought you'd be happy about that-"

"No! Did you see who was on the other side of me?"

Jamie's face was a blank stare. Vikki growled.

"You're little buddy? Gondor-boy?"

Jamie grinned silently.

"Oh, yeah I bet you think it was funny, huh?" Vikki continued. "I'm trying to get the elf to notice me, while Boromir is looking all sad and dejected and asking me every ten minutes if there's any flower that I'm not allergic to!"

By now Jamie was openly laughing.

"See you at lunch," was all she could get out before the two parted ways and went to their lockers.

When the two finally did meet up again it was in a very crowded lunchroom. Usually on Mondays Jamie would sit at Rol's table, but seeing how Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Eomer, and the rest of the crew took up the entire table and more, she decided to sit at Vikki's. Jessica, upon seeing that her salvation had come, quickly grabbed her stuff and moved with Jamie to the other table, **away** from all the crazy jocks.

Upon sitting down, however, the crazy jocks got up and moved, following them, now completely crowding the other table, leaving Mike, Rols, Andy, and Amy to fend for themselves.

Legolas, getting to the table first, took a seat in between Vikki and Jamie. Boromir, not wanting to seem rude, was forced to sit next to Jamie and away from his girlfriend. Vikki, it seemed, was not minding the swap one bit, even though she was just as oblivious to Boromir's every move as Legolas was to hers.

By the end of lunch, most of the teens had left to go outside and talk. Boromir, whispering something to Jamie, had he follow him outside. Legolas came as well, along with Eomer, even though he soon got sidetracked by a group of cheerleaders.

Walking back over to their familiar green table, the soon-to-be knight of Gondor plopped down, a sad look etching across his handsome face. The other two sat down nearby, Legolas' hands itching to mess around with Jamie's hair, but forcibly resisting.

"I don't know what's wrong with us," Boromir sighed, throwing his hands up in the air. "It's like, over night she changed. Suddenly she doesn't wanna go out with me anymore."

Taking this all in, Jamie found her head hurt.

"Come on, Boromir, it can't be that bad."

He nodded solemnly.

"It is. She won't even sit next to me any more. I think she's trying to avoid me."

Legolas looked upset, not noticing the throng of girls that were gathering near the group as they talked, whispering his name and applying an extra coat of lipstick.

"Well, did you talk to her?"

The knight wrung his hands.

"I meant to, but I'm so nervous!"

His grey-blue gaze searched Jamie's face pleading.

"Miri, you gotta help me! What am I doing wrong?"

The girl felt like absolute crud. She knew what she had to do, though.

"Look, why don't you go back inside and discuss it with her before lunch ends, ok?"

The young man bit his lip.

"Will you guys come with me?"

Legolas rolled his eyes.

"No, we won't come with you. C'mon, Bory; be a man!"

At this Boromir's tangible sense of resolve tightened. Getting up, he glanced at his two friends.

"I'll be right back."

Meanwhile . . . .

Orome sat under a tree in the early morning shade that graced the mountain of Taniquetil. The sun was only just beginning to rise; the rest of the Valar were still sleeping . . . if gods could truly sleep. Orome, his dark eyes looking particularly mischievous, was staring at something in his hand.

It was a small glass ball a little bigger then a lemon. A mist seemed to reside in it, making the pictures it projected look somewhat faded. This was what the god was so intent upon looking at, for the tiny sphere showed a strange school, one with elves and humans, dwarves and hobbits . . . and in the center of the picture there appeared a group of very familiar teenagers.

"Oh, the fun is just beginning!" Orome chuckled, waving his hand across the globe to clear the picture away and stuffing the orb back in his pocket. Manwe, the lord of the gods would be awaking soon . . .

. . .Best not spoil the game and let him find out.


	10. Breakups and annoying exprincipals

Chapter Ten

Breakups and annoying ex-principals

The two watched Boromir strut back inside the cafeteria, hoping that something good could possibly come out from all of this. Jamie had a feeling the tall young man would be scarred for a while.

Legolas sighed, his mind absently finding comfort playing with Jamie's hair. Her eyes narrowed as she realized this.

"Legolas . . . ._mellon en amin _. . . do you mind?!"

The elf reguarded her, confused.

"Do I mind what? I was merely fixing-"

"I know!" she growled. "My hair is fine by itself."

"But it's tangled-"

"I LIKE TANGLES!!!"

The girls standing on the outskirts of the conversation glared death into Jamie's eyes. THEIR elf was braiding HER hair, of all people, and she wasn't even thankful for it! One of the cheerleaders, a snotty elf that even Arwen disliked, stepped forward, caressing the prince's cheek with her hand. Jamie couldn't help but notice how her shirt was obviously one or two sizes too small.

"You can do my hair, Legolas."

The young man's eyes turned to slits as he told the girl something that was obviously quite rude in elvish. Her eyes afire, the cheerleader stalked away, leading her band of Lego-worshippers along with her. Jamie only wished she could get away that easily.

Inside the cafeteria, Boromir had reached Vikki's table and had sat down beside her. She was in a rather pointless conversation with Robby, the boy from her math class, and neither acknowledged his presence. Finally, Boromir cleared his throat, still trying to be polite. Vikki did not respond. Tapping her on the shoulder, her head whipped around, an angry snarl on her face.

"What do _you_ want?"

The knight was taken aback at her attitude. Gulping, her reminded himself of what his friends had said.

"I'd like to talk to you alone."

Vikki's frown changed suddenly to a smile.

"Oh, good! I need to talk to you, too."

Boromir felt relieved. Perhaps this would work out after all. The knight stood, expecting her to follow, when she tugged him back down into his seat. Before he could say anything, she spoke.

"Okay," she sighed, "I know this might be hard for you, but I'm afraid we have to break up."

The world ended.

Back outside, Jamie had stormed off to find the others. Legolas had decided to follow her, much to the girl's dismay. She knew the elf couldn't have a crush on her; there were millions of others who he could choose from. Besides, if she ever even let herself think Legolas was anything more then gruesome, Vikki would impale her.

Dashing around a corner she ran smack dab into none other then Ex-Principal Saruman, who was reprimanding Mike and Nicky. The Istari's fiery eyes startled her, allowing an unsuspecting Legolas to run smack dab into her back, thus knocking them both over into the wizard.

The wizard roared and raised his staff to smite those who had dared to run into him; besides, they had messed up his hair . . .

Jamie put a hand up over her face to deflect the blow and closed her eyes tight. To everyone's surprise a blast seemingly eminated from her hand as the staff came in contact with it, blowing Saruman over the heads of Nick and Mike and into a wall. Her eyes fluttering open, Jamie gladly accepted the hand Legolas extended to her to help the girl up.

Michael ran up to the two.

"What was that?" he whispered, staring at Jamie as if he were watching a ghost. The girl herself was obviously shaken.

"I don't know . . ."

Jamie was gazing at her hand, when suddenly she realized what must have happened.

"My ring . . ."


	11. Rings that go ZAP and a Dwarven singalon...

Chapter Eleven

Rings that go ZAP and a Dwarven sing-along

The three males crowded around Jamie, their faces three matching pairs of ultimate surprise and confusion. Nicky squinted his eyes at the elegant piece of jewelry that still ornamented her finger.

"Well," he said after a moment, "that was interesting. You should come around more often in these type of circumstances."

Michael laughed nervously.

"Yeah; then we'd never have detention."

Still giggling, he promptly fainted.

Carrying him to the fountain in the middle of the yard, Legolas dumped him into the ice-cold water. Mike woke up with a soggy sputter.

While Jamie and Nick helped their friend out of his oceanic predicament, the group heard a groan coming from behind them and realized that they had best get out of there while they could, before their presently indisposed wizard awoke. Walking as quickly and silently as they could, the group made their way back to where Legolas, Jamie and Boromir had been sitting just moments before.

The knight in question was sitting there when they arrived, the look on his face one of supreme wretchedness. Jamie and the elf had a very good idea of what must have happened.

Before any of them could offer their condolences and some comfort for the poor teen, the bell rang for the end of lunch. To Jamie's grief Boromir instantly got up and headed for his next class. Mike patted her shoulder comfortingly and smiled a sad smile.

"I'll keep an eye on him."

The girl nodded, watching as he and Nicky followed the Gondorian to chemistry class.

As Jamie reached down for her book bag, a happily gabbing Vikki walked out, still talking to Robby about something or other. When she realized Jamie was there, the girl turned to smile. Upon seeing her friend's face, however, the smile died instantly on her lips. She knew what was wrong, though she couldn't imagine why it was any fault of hers. Vikki self-consciously looked up, as if the sky was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. Jamie didn't even say anything as she followed Legolas to English class.

The rest of the day seemed to pass by as a thick gray fog that refused to dissipate. Jamie could hardly remember English (Valar help her when it came to homework) and Math class . . .well . . . (definitely something to be desired). Legolas and Aragorn had tried to get her attention, but their friend just seemed too distraught and angry to care about her classes at the moment.

The last period of the day was Music. Aragorn and the prince were particularly looking forward to this class since Mike and Nick were in it, thus giving them backup when it came to knocking Jamie out of her reverie.

Sitting down in the back of the room, the five boys (Roland was included) and Jamie stared at each other. Only Nicky was smiling.

"Aw, c'mon, Jamie! Smile! You're always the one who's smiling."

Nothing came from the girl's direction except to very vacant eyes. Nick was still smiling and, if truth be told, it was beginning to freak even Michael out.

"Jamie . . ." he sang, twiddling his fingers in front of her face. It, of course, did nothing. All the girl was thinking about at present was whether she should comfort Boromir before or after she fed Vikki to a rabid hoard of broccoli. The boy, however, was not to be dissuaded.

"Hey, I know something that will make you happy."

This, at least, got her rather occupied attention. The other boys, meanwhile, had scooted their chairs away from the happily smiling Irishman.

"Yeah," Nick continued, "I wanted to tell you all that Gimli and I (the group cringed: the two of them were bad enough by themselves) have asked the office to start a dwarven warriors club and guess what?"

His friend's eyes were wide with horror; even Jamie was awake enough now to look afraid.

"They agreed!" Nicky cried, "The first meeting is today right after school! I signed you all up because I knew you guys would never want to pass up on something like this-"

He stopped talking when he realized that everyone was unconscious.

True to his word, at exactly three o'clock that afternoon, the dwarven warrior's club was begun, Nick, Gimli, and a group of other short hairy people starting off the meeting with what was probably the group's theme song:

_We are the dwarves, the mightiest dwarves,_

_We delve for treasures untoooo-OOLLDD!_

_We woke up the Balrog, and hid in our caves,_

_Yes, we are the dwarves of old!_

The unholy din went on for several more verses. After that scarring experience, Gimli went on to say how happy he was that the club had had such a good turnout, and that if anyone didn't show up next week, they would be, ": "hunted down like the elf-loving scum that they are!" ".;

By the time it was all over, the PA system was blaring that the students all proceed to the courtyard where Vice-Principal Gandalf would tell them where to go to sleep, since all students and faculty were locked inside the school by Sauron.

"Isn't plate glass a wonderful thing?" Mike muttered while staring at the spot where the main door of the school once stood. Jamie would have answered him, but was too busy searching for a certain knight of Gondor. Suddenly she spotted him.

Leaving Mike alone with Nicky, who was quietly humming the dwarven theme song to himself, she raced across the grass and grabbed onto the young man's arm ad swung him around to face her.

To her surprise, it was not Boromir.

It was Faramir, his younger brother.

Letting go with a rather embarrassed look on her face, she mumbled, "Um, have you seen your brother anywhere?"

Faramir winked.

"Yeah, I think he went into the east stairwell. Didn't look too happy, though."

The smirk on Faramir's face told Jamie what he was undoubtedly thinking. She needn't have assumed what he thought, however, since he soon voiced his opinions.

"So, you gonna go over there and comfort him?"

When all she did was glare at him, he pushed her in the general direction of the stairs saying, "Make sure you wear lot's of lipstick!"

Before Jamie could reach the appointed spot, she was stopped by yet another pitfall: Vikki. To Jamie's inward satanic delight, her 'friend' actually looked upset.

"Jamie, I-"

"I don't wanna talk about it." she interrupted, shoving past Vikki. The other girl stepped back in front of Jamie, however, before she could move more then a couple of feet.

"Jamie! Listen! I . . . I've been thinking about what I did, and I'm really sorry."

Her acquaintance sneered.

"Hey, don't tell me! Tell Boromir! He's the one you dumped!"

Vikki immediately looked hurt and Jamie wished she hadn't been so harsh.

"I would, but," Vikki continued, "I don't know what to say . . . and I'll be the first to admit that I'm a very proud person! Will you help me?"

Jamie just looked at her.

"You want me to help you? You're lucky I'm even talking to you! Besides, it won't matter that much coming from me: it has to come from you."

Vikki looked down at the ground thinking.

"All right; I'll go see him."


	12. Romance? Not until the war

Chapter Twelve

Romance? Not until the war . . .

By the time the two had fought their way through the crowd, Gandalf had already started talking (not that anyone was listening, mind you). Boromir was still sitting on the stairwell when 'both' girls rushed over to him. If truth be told, it was actually just Vikki, who thought Jamie was right behind her.

Needless to say, she was disappointed.

The knight immediately looked up from his grim space-out and was actually surprised to see his ex standing there. He frowned.

"What? Have you come to gloat?"

Vikki wrung her clammy hands.

"No; I-"

She paused to glance around for Jamie.

"I just wanted to say, . . .that I'm- I'm sorry . . .for what I did."

Boromir's frown lightened somewhat.

"Do you mean that? Truly?"

He smiled when Vikki nodded.

"Well, I suppose I can forgive you."

Vikki grinned happily and gave him a hug.

"Oh, thank you, Boromir!"

Smiling slightly he waved her off, knowing that she would rather be doing something else then making small talk with him. Lying back on the stairs with his hands behind his head, he wondered who could have put her up to that . . .

As soon as Vikki ran out and back into the throng to students, Jamie slowly walked into the stairwell. Boromir didn't notice her at first, but when he did, he grinned.

"Ah, so this is who convinced my ex to talk to me. I should have known."

Sitting down beside the knight, the girl tried to calm her nervous heartbeat.

"Hey."

He nodded in return.

"So . . . is everything alright, now? I mean, are you still upset?" she asked quietly.

Boromir sighed.

"I dunno . . . I think I'm just glad that it's over, you know? Just glad that I can move on."

Jamie nodded. The two sat in silence for a moment, listening to the static voice of Gandalf in the microphone.

"So," Jamie stated.

"So," Boromir said back.

The girl coughed.

"Well, I'm happy if you're happy."

The young man sat up, grinning.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Jamie struggled with her emotions.

"I just don't like to see my friends upset, that's all."

Boromir nodded, still slightly smiling.

"That's understandable."

Looking out the side of the stairwell behind the girl, the man noticed Faramir standing there, smirking. A questioning look crossed Boromir's face. His brother pointed to Jamie's back and mouthed, 'She likes you!'

Back in the rowdy throng of students, Aragorn and Legolas searched everywhere for their friends. They both spotted Eomer chatting with his football buddies but decided they'd rather keep their brain cells alive a bit longer. Mike and Nicky were up near the stage, and so the elf and ranger-to-be made their way up to them.

"Where're the girls?" Aragorn shouted over the nearby speaker.

"I don't know!" Michael cried back, "We thought they were with you!"

A screech erupted from the speakers as Gandalf accidentally dropped the mike. Despite everyone going partially deaf, it finally got the student body's attention.

"SILENCE! All right; settle down, students. This is of vast importance!"

There were a couple snickers that ran through the crowd, but the audience was silent. Gandalf cleared his throat.

"Due to modifications put in place by our wonderful new principal Sauron," his voice dripped sarcasm, "we have had to make a couple changes in the daily schedule. Since a proper food supply is presently being shipped out from the Lothlorien district, we will have to live off a ration of lembas till it gets here."

Groans rippled through the listeners as they remembered the last time Gandalf had tried to cook lembas for them. The charred odor alone had reminded them of orc road-kill.

The wizard threatened to drop the mike again, and so the students hushed.

"Also, all female students must report to the gym by ten PM sharp for bed. All male students will be sleeping in the courtyard."

More groaning.

In a large puff of smoke accompanied with the rumbling ground and the crash of thunder, appeared the eye of Sauron, floating just above the stage. Sending a bolt of lightning in Gandalf's general direction, the Maia quickly got the wizard away with a yelp.

"If all are not there," he began and everyone knew to what he referred, "I shall assume responsibility for their punishment _personally_."

His voice was so deep, so dark and so cold that it seemed almost tangible to the students. Those who stood right in front of the stage had paled drastically and almost fell ill.

Suddenly the evil tyrant left, his disappearance ending the silence the courtyard had entertained while he'd been there. Nick turned around to his friends.

"Well, that was interesting-"

He stopped when he saw Aragorn staring off into space. His eyes were glowing slightly red . . .

"Woo hoo, ranger-dude! Wake up!"

Gimli appeared as if out of nowhere and cried, "I'll revive him!"

Poor, poor Aragorn.

Gimli stomped as hard as he could on the young man's foot. Needless to say he woke up quickly.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!!" he cried, clutching his sore foot and hopping around. "Gimli! What the heck did you do that for?!?!!"

Mike tugged on his sleeve and pointed to the other students.

"See for yourself."

Every student who'd received a ring was staring off into space just as Aragorn had done.

"Woah . . .freaky." the young man muttered under his breath. "What in the world could make-"

The boys jumped when the glowing girl in front of them disappeared with a pop. Suddenly ever teenager with a ring began to disappear, sending the rest of the students away screaming.

A horrible thought dawned on them.

"Jamie!" Aragorn cried, "Vikki! We've got to find them!"


	13. Jamie’s weird dream and the Math Club

Chapter Thirteen

Jamie's weird dream and the Math Club

Jamie stared uncomprehendingly into Boromir's shocked face. One minute they were talking, and the next minute he looked as though he'd seen a ghost. She squinted her eyes and cocked her head.

"What is it? What- what are you looking at-"

The girl turned around just in time to see Faramir duck back around the corner. Her stomach did a somersault. Please say he didn't say what I think he said . . .

When Jamie had turned to face Boromir again, he was staring at her with his eyes wide. All color drained from her face. A little voice inside her head cried, "Run! Run, while you still can; run for you life!!!!"

She couldn't seem to move, though. She watched in horror as Boromir seemed to be thinking about something, his face the epitome of confusion. Finally he turned back to look at her.

"Is it true?"

She gulped.

"Um, is what true?"

"Is it true that . . . that you like me?"

You know what, being a tomboy wasn't so bad, Jamie realized. She would have preferred it to this humiliation. Of course Boromir didn't like her that way! He still liked Vikki!

She bit her lip. Well, it couldn't get any worse then this. She nodded in consent with the knight's question. Boromir's eyes widened slightly.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

There was a small little girl in the back of Jamie's brain shouting, "Because she's an idiot, that's why!"

She shook her head to clear the image.

"I dunno . . . I guess I didn't think you liked me . . . and since it's obvious you don't I-"

"Who says I don't?" Boromir asked wryly, a mischievous twinkle suddenly appearing in his eyes. Jamie stared.

"What are you saying?"

Boromir smiled and gave her a hug. By the time he pulled away, Jamie was blushing furiously.

"Miri, will you-"

Suddenly the ground shook and screaming erupted from the crowd. Jumping up from their seats, both teens ran to see what was wrong.

"Uh, oh . . ." Jamie whispered.

Sauron had just appeared above the stage in his eye form, lightning crackling around the edges of the apparition. The Maia said something about seeing to the students punishments personally, but neither teen had any idea what that meant since they had not heard Gandalf earlier. He stayed suspended above the throng for a moment, and then vanished. Boromir turned back to Jamie expecting to exchange a look of confusion, but instead he found his friend staring off into space, her eyes pulsing a slight shade of red.

"Miri!" he cried, shaking her, "Miri, snap out of it!" He searched around for someone to help him, but it seemed that others were having the same problem. The knight racked his brain for something he could do . . .

"Sleeping Beauty," he muttered, an idea dawning. Without hesitating, he pulled Jamie into a long deep kiss.

The boys made their way through the quickly vanishing crowd as fast as they could without running over everyone. They soon spotted a frantic-looking Robby, staring at a spot in the ground.

"Oh, no . . ." Mike whispered, "Sauron's got Vikki!"

Nick tried to snap Robby out of the shock he was in.

"Helloooo? Hello? Rob? If you want to save her, we need to leave NOW. . . .IS ANYBODY IN THERE?!?!?!!"

Gimli was about to attack the boy as he had done Aragorn, but Legolas stopped him. The elf cocked a bow and shot it in Rob's general direction, so that it landed right where he was standing.

Robby let out a high-pitched girly scream that showed everyone that he had finally snapped out of it.

"Vikki! Vikki; she just disappeared! We have to find her!!!"

Michael looked on awkwardly at the teen as he began sobbing into his shoulder. He patted Rob on the back, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"Um, it'll be ok?" he said with not much enthusiasm.

The elf retrieved his arrow and put it back in his quiver. When he turned to look at the group, they saw that he was serious and stern for once. Suddenly Aragorn realized what Legolas meant.

"Jamie! We still have to find her; hurry!"

Running through the children that had not disappeared, yet, they found Faramir whispering with some of his friends. Aragorn looked over at him and was delighted to find that the boy knew where their friend was.

When they reached the stairwell, however, they were upset to see that, though Jamie was still there and no longer under the ring's spell, she had fainted at Boromir's feet.

"What happened?" Mike asked concerned, "Why did she faint? Why didn't she disappear?"

Boromir blushed and was about to tell them of the kiss, when Gimli suddenly cried, "ORC ATTACK!!!"

Aragorn swung his head around, grabbing his sword from its sheath and bringing it into a defensive position. Gimli had been right; there were orcs appearing in the throng of panicked students. The would-be-king, Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli pushed the others behind them so they couldn't get hurt. Orc fights were never pretty.

"Wait!" cried Nicky, "why do you have to kill them? I was always a bit fond of orcs-"

He was interrupted when Mike slapped a hand over his mouth.

The majority of the student population that had not disappeared had finally made their way out of the courtyard and into the classrooms where there would be relative safety. That left only our small band of heroes and the rather larger band of orcs.

Legolas had gone up the stairs to get a better shot at the creatures with his bow. The other armed classmates were down below, waiting to see what the hosts of All Evil would do.

To their utter astonishment, they did nothing.

The orcs, they suddenly realized, were carrying books in their arms and seemed to be discussing something. They finally acknowledged the others' presence when Legolas so very unceremoniously shot one of them in the head.

The leader turned to look at his fallen comrade, and then turned to look at Legolas. When his view finally panned to Aragorn, he said in a rather nasal voice,

"We have an opening in our study group. Would you like to join?"

The teens looked on at the orcs in utter exasperation. The two unarmed boys had propped up Jamie by the stairs and Michael was making sure she didn't fall or slide somehow and hurt herself even more. Nicky was staring out between the barricade of arms and weapons with a huge smile on his face. Mike called him over.

"Alright," he said, "you know I don't like it when you get that look on your face. What just happened?"

Nick giggled, explaining to his the nature of these particular orcs. Mike was horrified.

"That's disgusting!!!!"

Aragorn and the others were having similar feelings. What in the world happened to these creatures to make them act this way? It had only just dawned on them that the orcs were wearing uniforms . . .

Legolas had come down from the stairwell and sat by Jamie's still unconscious form, reaching into his pouch to find something medicinal to wake her up. Unfortunately, this gave Mike time to get a look at these strange orcs himself.

"What the heck?!?!" he cried when he saw them, "Math nerds are bad enough without being orcs!"

His head jerked around to the faces of his friends.

"Anyone care to explain this?!?!!"

Surprisingly, the orcs did.

"We're foreign exchange students!" one said, puffing out his chest in pride and adjusting his coke-bottle classes, "we're going to start a math club!!!"

Mike looked on in horror and screamed.

Boromir cocked an eyebrow.

"Wait a minute, are you saying all those students disappeared so that you guys could come in their stead?"

The orc smiled . . . if it could be called a smile, it was more along the lines of just bearing his teeth and giggling.

"Yeth! You are correct!" this particular creature seemed to have a lisp. "You theem intelligent; would you like to be in our club?"

The knight looked mortified, but was saved the trouble of answering when Nicky suddenly yelled, "I'll join!!!"

The head orc looked pleased.

"Oh, goody!! Quick! Lathgurb, retrieve the books!"

The creature that was obviously Lathgurb trotted over to the dead orc, the arrow still in its head, and picked up the books and badge that it had dropped. These were all promptly given to Nicky. He looked like Christmas had just come a year early.

While all this had been happening, Legolas had finally found the herbs he was looking for. Crushing them up in his hand, he held the mixture under Jamie's nose.

The girl woke immediately.

Sputtering, she turned a surprised look to Legolas. She rubbed her temples, trying to wear off the effects of the drug.

"I had the weirdest dream . . ."

The elf smiled.

"I have a feeling it's going to get a little weirder," he chuckled.


	14. The Gods, a Plan, and an evil plot

Chapter Fourteen

The Gods, a Plan, and an evil plot

Back on Taniquetal, Orome was once again peering into his crystal orb. There was a slight frown on his face . . .

"Not fair!" he muttered, "Those two were supposed to be taken with the others!"

He sat up straight with a start and quickly stashed the orb in his tunic. He'd heard footsteps . . .

Sure enough, his sister goddess, Yavanna, was walking through the groves at the foot of the mountain. She smiled upon seeing him.

"Mae govannen, my brother."

The young god stood, his green eyes flashing as he smiled.

"Mae govannen, my sister. Why art thou not upon Tantiquetil with they husband, Manwe?"

She looked at him strangely.

"Doth mineself need a reason to walk among the flowers I hath created?"

Orome shook his head, still smiling.

"Fay! Of course not, mine sister." he said, looking for somewhere to run.

"I shall bid thee, farewell, Yavanna. Namaarie."

She was still staring at him, confused, but did not voice her questions.

"Namaarie, Orome."

As soon as he was out of earshot and out of sight, Orome pulled out his seeing stone again. The mists inside held for a moment, but soon parted to reveal the group of children right where he'd left them.

"This game is growing dull," he muttered.

"If the actors don't salvage their parts, I might have to help them along . . ."

Legolas helped Jamie to her feet and held her arm so she wouldn't fall. She didn't seem to register where she was and nothing fully clicked until her view panned back to the elven prince and his friends.

It was then that she almost fell.

"So it wasn't a dream," Legolas heard her whisper.

"I am afraid not, Miri. It is all far too real."

None of the others had noticed their friend return to consciousness. At the moment they were still screaming at Nicky, who was pointedly ignoring them and discussing the terms of registry with his fellow orc-brother.

Aragorn was the first to discover the newly awakened Miri, who had crept up beside him with Legolas to see what her friends were all so upset about.

"Jamie!" he cried, pulling her into a hug, "Thank the Valar you are unhurt!"

At his cry the rest of them turned toward her and converged in a sea of jubilant exaltation and happy bear hugs. Nick actually began to feel a little left out for the few moments that he was not the center of attention.

He turned to the president of the orc study group and handed it his things.

"Hold these for a second."

By the time he'd moseyed over to his friends, they had started to tell Jamie the horrors that had befallen them while she'd slept.

"The Rings were activated again," Aragorn said, nervously toying with the band on his finger, "many of the others were taken . . ."

Jamie realized from his hesitation what he was trying to say.

"Vikki . . ." she murmured, still in shock, "then . . .she's gone. . ."

She turned to look at the ranger-to-be. He seemed abated that she had taken the news so well.

"How is it that _we_ weren't ta-"

Her eyes went wide as she stopped in mid-sentence.

"Never mind, Aragorn. We need not discuss that right now."

Only Legolas noticed her eyes flicker for a moment over to Boromir's face. When he stopped to look at the knight, himself, he found Boromir to be slightly

blushing. . .

Before he could inquire as to the peculiarity of his friends' actions, Legolas' thoughts were interrupted by a vow from Aragorn.

"We'll get her back, Jamie." he said, clasping the girl's hand, "I promise."

She smiled slightly at him.

"I know you will, guys." Jamie said, addressing them all. She noticed with a slightly amused expression that the orcs were trying to talk to Nicky, who was promptly ignoring them.

Mike was looking around at the group nervously.

"Um, I hate to burst everyone's bubble," he began, "but how, exactly, are we going to do that. We don't even know where they were taken."

Aragorn looked grim.

"But we know the one place the answers we seek can be found."

Everyone exchanged looks.

"The Principal's office."

Vikki woke up to find herself in what looked to be a small classroom. She was sitting at a desk . . . and noticed with sudden alarm that she was chained to it. She surveyed the room, only to discover that other students were present, and that they were chained as well. Even young Frodo was there.

"I hate quoting Boromir . . ." she mumbled, "but . . . what new devilry is this?"  
A sound like a thunderclap echoed through the classroom so that any of those not yet awake were promptly conscious. Suddenly Saruman was standing at the front of the classroom, grinning evilly.

"Good morning, children," he drawled out for them, "I'm so pleased you could all join me for this lovely class."

A small boy with blonde hair raised his hand. The wizard turned a withering look in his direction.

"Yes?!"

The boy gulped.

"Um, excuse me sir, but what class is this?"

The wizard's demonic smile widened.

"I suppose I should correct myself," he turned to the boy, "I don't do it often, so be happy that you are not dead where you sit, but I shall do it now. This really is not a class of any sort. This is, in fact, detention," he laughed, "and you are all going to be here quite a while."


End file.
